


Tom's Queen

by brenna_xoxox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenna_xoxox/pseuds/brenna_xoxox
Summary: Wool's orphanage was a happy place compared to some of the places children could end up. There was warm food, toys to play with, games only ending to go to sleep, and the nuns always watched over the children with loving eyes and caring holds. That is unless there was something off about you. If the nuns thought there was anything that could go against that of which the Bible teaches. That was something that ten year old Claire Green knew all too well. Her days at the orphanage were spend working on her school work and reading in the rare moments she wasn't being used as a life lesson to the other children or a punching bag. Little did Claire know there was a boy not even two halls away that went by  the name Tom Riddle. He was in a similar position himself. He too had been deemed different and untrustworthy. Tom spent his days locked away as much as possible. Attempting to figure out all he could of the special things he could do, if he dare say by magic. Little did they know that not soon after the two found safety in each other would they find a home somewhere very different from Wool's orphanage. But what if a darkness is emerging from the person you call you're protector? They are the human embodiment of the word home.





	Tom's Queen

"Are you even listening Claire," a voice asked as a hand waved in front of my face. I shove the hand away from me. "What were you thinking of this time," my best friend Ally asks. I allow my eyes to move to the table across the large room and land on the person that had consumed my thoughts. "Claire I know he is hot and all but he's kind of strange," Ally whispered having seen where my eyes had just been lingering. "He hasn't always been so odd," I let my eyes drift towards the boy once again. "He used to be so different." Camry looks between the two of us and asks with a mouthful of sausage and says bewildered "he may be off-putting but when you look like he does you can get away with it." I glance back at the Slytherin table and look him over. "I don't see what is so special about him," Ally says with a roll of her eyes. A small laugh leaves Camry's mouth "You don't think any guy is attractive. I am starting to think you are gay." With a slight pause in response Ally shakes her head no and takes a small bite of omelet. A look back over at the silver and green table beginning to fill with more students. As I open my mouth to give my opinion I catch the light gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He leans towards Tom and says something to him. When the dark eyes of Tom move up from the table and meet mine I glance away in a hurry. "Let's just get to class," I say to my friends having already begun to stand up and gather my things for my potions class.

Walking into the potions classroom with Ally and Camry by my side Slughorn greets us with a warm smile before turning back to the paperwork on his desk. "I heard that that Slughorn got married over the summer and that's why he hasn't assigned seats this year," Camry says laying her things on the work bench they have been sitting at the first few classes. "Who in the world would marry him" a voice interrupts us. Looking over my shoulder I flash a small at the boy approaching the three of us. With a small sent back at me he places his items on the desk next to me. "Oh look my favorite Gryffindor," Ally says sitting down in front of me. Caleb lets out a small laugh before saying "hey look it's my forth favorite hufflepuff." Ally lets out a shocked gasp and places a hand on her chest. "I understand Claire being above me Clark, possibly Camry but who is the other person placed above me in the ranking." While sitting down next to me he responds saying, "literally any other hufflepuff," throwing me a wink as he finishes the comment. "If only you weren't so pretty Clark I would have hexed you a long time ago," Ally says turning to face the front. Throwing me a smirk he takes my hand in his and laces our fingers together.

"Saturday there is a Hogsmeade trip," Caleb says before trailing off. "Yeah," I ask trailing my finger down his arm that was closet to me. He glances down at out conjoined hands and the finger running on his arm. "Would you be interested in going with me?" I remove my hand from his and pretend to be thinking. "I don't think my boyfriend would like me going to hogsmeade with you." He rolls his eyes and gives me a smile. "He must be one lucky guy if he has you as his girl. Guess I better show you what you are missing," he says taking my hand back and placing a small kiss on the back of it.

"Clark, Green I would think you would know better than to show this type of contact in public. Is it best left in private," the voice of Tom Riddle cuts in catching both Caleb and I off guard. Taking a moment to let annoyance flash across his face Caleb turns to Tom with a charming grin. "You are correct. It won't happen again Riddle," Caleb says turning back to me. "I would let go of Greens hand then," Tom says a tone of authority in his monotone voice. With a small apologetic smile he lets go of my hand and turns towards the front of the classroom. Seeming pleased with the outcome Tom gives me a small nod and walks to his work bench at the front of the room. As the last few students trickle slowly into the room and take their places Slughorn walks to the front. He claps his hands together and says, "Let's get started." Caleb slips my hand back in his under the table, catching my eye and giving me a soft smile.

Walking out of the potions classroom, hand in hand with Caleb a laugh at a joke he says and feel a smile take over my face. "There is no way that Alexzander got away with that," I tell him gently hitting his chest. "It's true, I swear! He told Dumbledore he wanted to take him to hogsmeade," Caleb says starting to laugh himself. "What was Dumbledore's answer," I ask looking up at him. Caleb just glances down at me with a giant grin stretching across his face and without answering he pulls me away from the crowd and towards a window. Pulling me down as he set down he plays with my fingers, "so what's the answer? Will you go to hogsmeade with me this weekend?" The nervous look on his face and the reddening of his face brought the freckles on his checks. In this moment he had never looked more handsome. The softness of his personality and the uncertainty he felt at times that he only let those close to him see shined through. In the spur of the moment without a thought I lean up and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Caleb stops talking, what he was planning on saying left unsaid. "What was that," he asks with a raised eyebrow shock clear in his eyes. "That was a yes," I say letting out an ugly snort at the face he was making. 

A look of horror flashed across my face as the snort registered in my mind. I can feel myself blushing making my embarrassment even worse. Caleb looked at me with an unreadable expression and in a split second he leaned over and give me a kiss. The hand that was holding mine let go and moved up and cupped my check. His other hand moved to my waist and pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on," he whispered against my lips in between kisses. Pulling away slowly to catch my breath I leaned my forehead against his, breathing faster than I care to admit. When Caleb eyes met mine they held an intensity I had not seen in him before. "I am going to marry you one day." A small gasp left my mouth at his words. "You don't know that," I tell him pulling away at his confession. He shook his head quickly and brought both hands and held my face in a firm way that forced my eyes to keep contact with his honey brown ones. "I know we have only been together from the beginning of the summer and that's not long but, I love you. I have been in love with you from the moment you helped me save my potion second year. I adore you and want to for the rest of my life." The look in his eyes tell me everything I need to know. He meant every word. There was no joke filled smirk that is often on his face.

I open my mouth not sure how to respond to him when a voice saves me from the pressure of what I should say. "I would have thought our conversation in class made the point of keeping your affection behind closed doors. Although the last minute and a half shows you have learned nothing." I look over to find the owner of the voice I know too well standing a few steps away from the two of us. "Riddle," Caleb says nodding at the boy. He looks back at me taking his things and leaving a small kiss on my hand, "I have to get to defense. I will see you later love." A small smile creeps onto my face as he walks away from the window ledge.

"You should know better than this Claire," Tom says towering over me as I stayed sitting. "I don't see how it is any of your concern Riddle," I say beginning to stand, "you can't take points from Caleb or I anyway so leave it alone." I bend down and grab my bag from the stone floor and swing it over my shoulder. "I can't take points from either of you but I can give you detention," Tom says watching my every move closely. "You won't though. People kiss in the hallways all the time. You never give them any problems, Caleb and I should not be any different from them," I mummer and walk begin to walk away from him. Easily catching up with my strides he grabbed my arm halting me mid step. "You and Caleb are not just everyone." I look back at him in shock and attempt to remove my arm from his grasp. "What makes us so different Tom," I ask. "We both know that it has nothing to do with Clark and all to do with you Claire. I promised to protect you," Tom growls at me almost. Anger flashes across his dark eyes before settling back into the blank, unreadable norm. "Protect me," I ask feeling a rush of anger, "We have not been friends for two years. It is not you job to make sure I am okay!" Tom tightens his grip on my arm. "Of no fault of my own. You stopped talking to me Claire." I gasp as a burning sensation begins where toms hand is. I look down to see a line of blood run down my skin his nails having cut me. With all the energy and confidence I could muster I pulled my arm out of his grasp and with as stern of a voice I can muster I tell him, "You choose it by your actions. I will not stand there and watch you do such awful things. You seem to forget you yourself are a half blood, Riddle." I turn as quickly as possible and walk away knowing my words have angered him.

I can feel Tom's eyes on me the entire length of the hall until I turn the corner to the stairs. Then, and only then did I let the breath I have been holding out and let the fear leave me. "Are you okay," I look up and see Alexzander Olenor. The pure blood prince and Caleb's best friend. "Fine," I say pulling myself together and straightening out my posture. "Why are you bleeding," he asks with a raised eyebrow reaching out and grabbing my arm looking over it. "Why are you in the dungeons when I know for a fact you share defense with Caleb at this time," I ask him in response raising my own eyebrow back at him. With a small chuckle he lets go of my arm, "touché" he says still looking at the blood now reaching my fingers. "Walk with me," Alexzander asks holding his arm out for me to put mine in. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tom walk around the corner, so without a word I place my arm in his and let me lead me away from the dungeons.

Alexzander and I walked down a few hallways in silence the only sound in the entire hall is out footsteps. I see him looking at my arm out of the corner of my eye looking like he wanted to say something. "Caleb is my best mate, like a brother to me. I would do anything for him," Alexzander says quietly. I turn to glance at him and find him staring at the blood on my arm not meeting my eye. I nod my head slowly unsure where he was headed with this conversation. "But, if he hurts you I will kill him. You don't hurt your girl. Do I need to make Caleb disappear?" Alexzander says slowly stopping me from continuing the walk. His face is white and his tone quiet and serious. "Oh Merlin No!" I say quickly and as fast as possible. "Caleb didn't do this! He would never." Alexzander lets out a sigh and his body seems to lose tension in his shoulders. "While that's great myself and Caleb will both be dealing with whoever did do this to you," he says taking another glance down at my bleeding arm. I let out a laugh and move my arm away from his view "I will hold you to that one day." Alexzander let's out a small laugh shaking his head. "You better. You are from this moment on, no matter what happens between Cab and you, important to me. Let's go show him your arm," he says putting an arm over me and begins leading me towards the great hall for lunch.


End file.
